Life with the Streams
by Korickdapally
Summary: Korick, a former paladin, tried to forge a new life in a new world. However, the past is not so easily forgotten, and the future is not so easily discerned.
1. All Ages 'Purity'

20140125

"All Age 'Purity'"

Tonight's story begins in those after Zotar's stream but before Neuman's.

Beneath a crescent shaped moon half covered by the thin clouds of the night sat a young man in a white Gi with a large metal chastity belt. Under a breath that showed in the brisk night air the man muttered two words: "You came."

Emerging from the shadow of the tree line some distance away was another man, this one garbed in green camouflage and thick, brown boots. A patch over his left breast pocket read U.S. MARINES, a patch over his right breast pocket read KORICK. "Did you bring any towels to clean it up?" he responded with a grin as he walked out into the open. The other man did not respond.

Korick continued to talk as he walked across the moonlit field. "Why did you invite me out here, Ryu? Are you still angry about what happened last night on the stream? I didn't do anything inappropriate you know, that was all-" Ryu's lighting punch to in his gut knocked Korick both off his feet and his train of thought.

"It doesn't matter if you did it personally," Ryu leaped up and grabbed Korick in the air, only to smash him back down again with another lighting punch. "It was your actions that led to Caspy and Zotar going beyond ALL AGES," A lightning drop kick sunk Korick into the ground following a deafening combination of crunching, squelching noises and Korick's own scream of pain. "Ever since you first appeared, you have been making everyone a increasingly more perverted." Ryu looked into the small crater and spat on the mangled form at the bottom of it. "Balance has been restored."

Ryu turned to walk away, already putting his actions behind him.

"Yeah motherfucking right, girl." Ryu whipped back around, eyes wide. _Impossible_.

A soft yellow light was emanating from the crater. Ryu took a shuddering step back, shaking his head, "No, this...this can't be happening. _I'm the good guy here!_" Ryu let out a squeal of terror as a dirt and blood coated hand reached out from the hole searching for purchase.

Korick pulled himself out of the ground, a dark scowl across his face, "What makes you think that? What good guy trashes someone out of no where like that?" He takes a hesitant step forward, and Ryu looks in shocked awe as the wounds on Korick's body heal themselves before his very eyes. "Where is the honor in that?!" Korick stands upright, striking Ryu with a piercing gaze.

Ryu gulped down his fear and somehow managed to compose himself enough to speak without cracking his voice too much, "Who are you to talk of honor when you act so...lewd?! Besides that, what the hell are you? I didn't know marines could do that!"

Ryu's words sparked a memory from long ago, and with it a pang of sorrow. "No, marines can not do this. This is a power from before. From my days as a Paladin." A dark shadow loomed over Korick's face despite the glow about him.

Ryu started. "A paladin? I thought paladins were supposed to be lawful good. Pure people! How can you be a paladin?"

"Who says I'm not pure? That I am not lawful good?"

"B-but, you like perverted things!"

"And? How does that make me impure? What is so wrong about liking certain things if it does not hurt others?"

Ryu's anger was overcame his fear. "Don't stand there and tell me that your a pure soul. The only way to purity on the streams is ALL AGES!" The finals words marked his attack.

Ryu launched himself at Korick once again with a renewed fervor, but this time Korick was ready for it. Korick stepped out of the way of the first punch, ducked under the second and followed through with a quick succession of elbow strikes to Ryu's sternum. Ryu stumbled back and tried to regain his footing but was too slow and earned a power punch to the solar plexus, landing him flat on his back and too out of breath to scream.

Korick stood over Ryu's quavering form. Ryu looked to the side, and sneered, "Don't think I'll give up just from this." He snapped his head back to glare at Korick. "I hate hate hate HATE ANYTHING NOT ALL AGES!" Ryu screamed as he threw himself up off the ground and back at Korick to engage the melee once more.

Korick could only dodge and parry the fierce attack from the raging PG maniac. _What is this I feel from him? Is it...sadness?From what? _Korick saw an opening as Ryu over reached on a kick and caught his feverish foe by the throat. "**Enough!** I see now the difference between us. Your soul truly is impure. Your rage comes from some sadness. Something you can't control." Ryu's eyes widened then looked downcast.

Korick set Ryu down and looked him square in the face. "Ryu, it doesn't have to be this way. Leave these childish feelings of false morality and join us in enjoying some of the simplest pleasures in life. If no one is hurt and everyone is enjoying themselves, how can it be wrong? Come into the light Ryu. We can go see some Yuri Neko Maids together tomorrow."

These words seem to strike Ryu's mind, and caused him to shudder. Korick noticed that a shock seemed to run from the chastity belt Ryu was wearing to the rest of his body. _Could it be..?_ Korick reached out to Ryu, "Ryu...Do you wear that voluntarily?"

Ryu looked up at Korick with a strange mixture of pain, sadness, and anger. "You don't understand anything!" he shouted before throwing a hasty lightning ball at Korick.

Korick managed to dodge the attack, but Ryu had already run off. Korick was left in the field alone with his thoughts. _So, it does have to do with that damned belt. This makes a little more sense then. _The soft glow that had enveloped him began to fade and eventually dissipated entirely, allowing the moonlight to reclaim the night air.

Exhausted, the marine took a seat on a nearby hill. A gentle breeze blew along and rustled the trees and grass. Korick looked at his own hands. _Been a while since I let it go like that. Felt...Good__._ He let out a contented sigh and lay on the grass, letting the cool wind lull him to sleep.


	2. Into the Woods

20140131

"Into the Woods"

Five travelers follow a sunlit path in slumbering wood shrouded in freshly fallen snow. Two members of the party walk ahead of the others. A dark shadow looms in the distance, unnoticed by the wanderers.

"Wait, so you mean to tell us that the reason Ryu is so damned high and mighty all the time is because his boners hurt?" exclaimed what appeared to be a walking god damn nightmare. Sheathed in full ebony armor, this thing had razor sharp blades on the back of its arms, two SMG's strapped to its chest, what appeared to be a jet pack on its back and the helmet looked like it had a demon's jaw. Walking to his left was a very dejected Ryu and to his right, Korick with a smug look on his face.

"He's lying Shadow. I walk the path of Heaven, nothing more." Ryu's voice lacked conviction and he couldn't look Shadow in the faceplate, causing both Shadow and Korick to share a hearty laugh at Ryu's expense.

Wiping a tear out of his eye and fighting back a chuckle, Korick looked over at Ryu, "Ryu...pfft...Ryu, what in...ha!...What are you wearing you dork?" Korick and Shadow looked at Ryu, at each other, and laughed some more. Ryu looked down at his new attire, a set of tight fitting red clothes that accentuated the giant metal chastity belt he wore around his groin.

Ryu gave a forced confused look at the pair as he replied, "W-what are you talking about? This is how I normally look." The orange wig on his head slipped and fell off onto the ground, making a light sound as it landed. Nobody said a word as his clothes started to rip and finally fell apart around him in shreds, exposing his usual garb underneath.

"You can't hid your true self, Ryu." Korick tossed the comment to the side as he kicked the stupid wig deep into the wintry woodland.

As the three of them continued to banter back and forth the two people ahead of them slipped around a corner to a clearing with a small square building in the middle. The taller of the two, a soft eyed young woman with flowing chestnut hair looked down at the small, brown haired man with thin wire framed glasses.

A sly grin crossed her face, "Come on, Zotar! Lets get...going. Teehee!" with this she grabbed his small wrist and pulled him across the clearing to the bathroom, giggling the whole way.

The two way door swung back and forth as the two forced their way through the snow blocked side. The two of them slipped and collapsed on the ground inside the bathroom.

Zotar moved to sit upright but was stopped by a large form lying on top of him. A gentle giggle followed by silky hands cupping his face told him just what, or rather, who was keeping him pinned.

"C-Caspy! You're being rather, err, forward. Maybe we should take this a little slower?" stumbled the flustered Zotar, but his words didn't seem to slow her down as she intertwined their legs and brought his face closer. He could feel her breath now.

Caspy blushed as she looked into Zotar's eyes, "We'll go slow in a moment here Zotar, but we need to get started first, he he!" Caspy began slowing unbuttoning their shirts, switching between shirts after each button, making little 'Pop!' sounds with each one and giggling to herself.

This was getting to be too much for Zotar, but she was too far gone for him to try and overpower her; she would just get excited and push it further. So, he tried one last time to reason with her. "Caspy wait! The others aren't far off! What if they catch us?" He felt a little reassured with his reasoning and a relieved at what he thought would surely halt her advances.

No such luck.

Caspy's blouse was now fully undone and exposed, revealing to the poor inexperienced Zotar that she was not wearing a bra. Caspy stroked the side of his face. "Oh, don't worry about that. Korick and I have made arrangements that they not come anywhere near here for the next hour."

Her eyes flashed as she felt something touch her thigh. "You may say you don't want this, but," Caspy removed her hand from his face and reached for the thing touching her, "Your body doesn't lie, Zotar."

The slow, smooth motions Caspy was making were driving Zotar to his limit. Before he could voice any more complaints his lips were locked with Caspy's, her tongue intruding his mouth and assaulting his own with such fervor he damn neared lost himself then and there. _Damn you Korick. I don't know whether to hate you...or thank you. _He moved his repositioned his arms and pulled her closer, pressing her bare beasts against his chest. A jolt of excitement ran through her bod. _Ah well_, he thought before his consciousness melted away, _I might as well enjoy it._

Meanwhile, Korick and Shadow were having a discussion revolving around the health issues involving cakegasms when Korick noticed something.

"Hey Shadow, when did Ryu leave?"

Shadow looked around and noticed that Ryu had disappeared without leaving a trail. "Bastard must have escaped when we weren't paying attention. Must have been a while too; I can't find any heat traces."

An old familiar pressure pressed against the back of Korick mind. A sensation he had not felt since the Light had left him so long ago. He was sensing something undead. _No_, his eyes widened, _there's several undead. Large ones at that. And their heading towards...Shit! _

Korick turned to Shadow with a fierce look in his eyes, a mixture of anger and excitement, "Shadow, Caspy and Zotar are in danger. Get ready for a fight." With that he was off, dashing through the snow without a care. Shadow simply shook his head and followed after him.

Beneath his visor Shadow was close to cackling with glee. It looked like he would get to kill something today anyways.


End file.
